Broken
by Rosy Nic
Summary: 2 months after graduation, Ryan is in hospital after a fight with him and Volchok whist taking Marissa to the airport and ended up getting shot by Volchok and is in a coma. Volchuk fled to Mexico, and is still on the run and Marissa left for Greece.
1. Background

_Background to Broken _

_2 months after graduation, Ryan is in hospital after a fight with him and Volchok whist taking Marissa to the airport and ended up getting shot by Volchok and is in a coma. Volchuk fled to Mexico, and is still on the run and Marissa left to go Greece a month after the shooting. Seth & Summer are still together and they both find it hard to expect what has happened. The story starts with Seth & Summer visiting Ryan to give him a letter from a friend. _


	2. 1

_Chapter one _

_Seth opened the post-box to find 3 letters, one to addressed to his parents, one to him and the other to Ryan, he looked at them there were all from Greece, he remembered Greece is were Marissa was, he closed the post box and walked back up to the house and into the kitchen via the back doors, as he walked through the doors he saw his mother on the phone drinking a cup of coffee and he waited until she finished and she turned to him_

"_Ah Seth, thanks for getting the post in, was there anything"_

"_Yeah a letter for you and dad from Greece"_

"_A letter from Jimmy and Marissa you mean"_

_Seth passed his mom the letter addressed to her and then said_

"_I was going to deliver some of the gifts for Ryan later, is there anymore to go in"_

"_No, honey, just the ones in the box, we having dinner tonight with one of your father's clients tonight, so please be back at a reasonable time"_

"_Okay"_

_Kirsten leaned over and gave Seth a massive hug as he walked to pick up the box and go to the hospital to visit Ryan. He went to his room with the box to pick up his Death Cab CD and went out to his car and drove to Summer's. _

_Summer sat on her bed, day dreaming, when her mobile phone rang_

"_Hey"_

"_Hey Summer"_

"_Cohen, I will be right down"_

_Summer put on her shoes and collected her hand bag and went to the front of her house and got into the car. She sat down and gave Seth a massive hug, and a small kiss. They left the drive and drove to the hospital and parked up and walked in, hospitals always made Summers stomach flip to see people lying there still, it always made her sad and upset. They both knew were to go and opened the door to a tiny room to where Ryan was lying. It had been nearly 2 months now since the night of graduation and Ryan's shooting; he had been in a coma now for 2 months it always broke Seth's hear to see his brother like this. He closed the door after Summer and they both sat down on the chairs that were by Ryan's bed. Seth then opened the Box and then started to talk with Ryan even though he could not respond. _

"_Hey, I got you some more of your favourite sweets" he got out the box a small tub of Ryan's favourite sweets and put them on the table next to the bed, then some more cards came out to until the letter was the only thing left , he was unsure what to do with it to read it to him or what, he looked at Summer for help, she whispered that he should open it and read it to Ryan_

"_Okay I have a letter for you, it's from Marissa, so here goes _

_Dear Ryan, _

_ I'm very sorry that I could not stay any longer than I had to. I hear Volchok is in Mexico on the run, at least he would not harm both of us for a long time yet. I do hope they final get him and he will be put away for what he did. Greece is treating me well, even though I think about you all the time. The sailing is not to bad, my dad came me a crash course, maybe when I get back we can go sailing together like at the start of our senior year. I do hope you wake up soon as it breaks me in two to see you lying there and I can't face it. I suppose I will have to go and see my therapist again sometime soon so we will all. I miss you loads Ryan and my heart will be with you always_

_Marissa XX"_

_Summer had a tear in her eye as she heard the words of the letter that Marissa had wrote to Ryan, it was like she was at breaking point and could not take it anymore. Seth put the opened letter on the table with the other cards and tub of sweets and looked at his watch, dinner with mum and dad in 5 minutes. He turned to Ryan _

"_Well we had better be going, see you soon" He got up, holding Summers hand tightly as they left and drove back to the Cohen house for Dinner. _


	3. 2

_Chapter 2 _

_Marissa lay down on the front of her fathers boat as it stood in the marina, her dad was sitting down next to her, sipping a Newport Beach iced tea in the Mediterranean sunshine, it was a change from Newport and what had happened to her in the last few years, Ryan, Luke, DJ, Alex, Jonny and Volchok a chance to start as new and maybe pick up somebody that could help her through her problems. Every time she thought about home and when people asked were and her dad was from it brought back memories of Ryan lying in his hospital bed, it had happened to her the other day, a guy on holiday meet her and asked her_

"_So, you're American which part"_

"_California, Orange County"_

"_Cool, so why did you come to Greece"_

"_A very long story, problems at home"_

"_Oh, right, what sort of problems"_

"_Parents divorce, ex boyfriend shooting my best friend, me shooting my best friends brother, overdoses, therapy, and stealing, just regular stuff really"_

"_Oh"_

_He left as soon as she said all that and nobody else had talk to her since the, it was very depressing only having your dad for company and the open water, she looked into the water, the only thing she saw in the water was the reflection of Ryan's face smiling at her, before they drove to the airport, and then his face as he was lying in Marissa arms as she called for help, it made her shed a small tear and she felt a chill down her spine every time she saw it, it was just visions, her mind playing tricks again. She understood as soon she got back to Newport she would need therapy for her depression, at times she felt like taking pills and other times she would be happy and joking with her dad, it was like she was ill, mentally, her brain was confused stuck in a time warp. _

_The next few days did help her as she worked taking boat passengers around the islands and pointing out the sites to paying customers, everywhere reminded her of Newport, Ryan and all the pain and hurt, she wanted to stay in Greece forever and never to leave. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Dinner had been long and Seth felt tired, the visit to the hospital had taken it's toll on him and all he just wanted to do was sleep and dream of the time, when there was happiness in his life, since Ryan had been Ill, he had been working long hours at the 4 seasons hotel as a night porter at least he had the day of to visit Ryan and to meet his dad's client. The night always meant work, but tonight he had the night off to spend with Summer, in his room looking over the apartment that they were going to be sharing in a couple of months when they went to Rhode Island, Seth had decided to work, up to the spring when he started his course in Illustration and eventually to teach the world about graphic novels. _

_Summer was excited about going college and doing new things, luckily for her Seth was going with her, so she would not feel as alone, the last few months had been hard for her and Seth, with what happened on the night after graduation, it was like a nightmare, it still haunted her like a ghost in the movies, scaring her, she never slept much now with Seth working nights. Summer worked at the local Gap store most of the day, all week and all weekend to have enough money to pay for everything. The nightmares she always had was of the moment that she found out that Ryan had been shot, it was like the world had crumbled around the Cohen's. She always had to be strong for Seth she remembered the phone call_

_Flashback _

_Summer and Seth were at the Cohen house after Seth had found he got into RSID, then Seth's phone rang and he answered it_

"_Hello, is that Mr Cohen"_

"_Yes speaking"_

"_I'm Doctor Buchan from the Newport Central Hospital; we have your brother in hospital at the present moment"_

"_Okay, what has happened?"_

"_He's been shot in the shoulder, and has internal bleeding and has serval small injures"_

"_okay we will be over as soon as possible, thank you doctor for getting in contact with me"_

_Seth put the phone down and looked at Summer with a heavy look on his face almost pale like a ghost and finally getting a few words out_

"_Who was that" Summer asked _

"_The hospital, Ryan's been shot"_

_End of flashback _

_Sandy and Kirsten had never been the same since the news of Ryan's shooting, they never spoke to each other and kept there distance, Kirsten put all her energies into working with Julie on New Match, never stopped, Sandy worked long hours at the office coming home late at night, they only time they talked to each other was when they had visitors and at the hospital, when they talked to the doctors about Ryan's condition. Kirsten hated seeing her family fall apart around her, they had pulled through the last few years with her fathers death and rehab, but this put real strain on her marriage and her son. Sandy felt the same way, work had made him to a work alcoholic and he did fell the same love for his family since that night, he become distant from his wife, he never saw the scars to be healed. _


	4. 3

_Chapter 3_

_It was the morning after the visit to the hospital, Seth had a chance to have a good nights sleep, he decided to read Marissa's letter from Greece , he opened with caution not to see what she had written to him, and then started to read the letter, _

"_Dear Seth, _

_Hope all is good with you, just a quick note to tell you how I'm doing, live here is never as it seems, every were seems to have the last year imprinted all of them, how is Ryan doing? You know I could not stay it broke me into two to see him there with all the machines, bleeping, nurses, doctors and police asking me questions, they seemed not to care that my best friend was laying there moments away from death. I had to leave, i stayed as long as I possible could, you know that all to well, you saw me to the airport with Summer. I hope the police are working to find Kevin and maybe end all of our nightmares_

_Marissa"_

_Seth knew everything she had written was right, it had caused everybody to fall apart and become distant. He remembered the day that Marissa left _

_Flashback _

_Seth stood outside the Roberts house waiting for Marissa and Summer to finish packing, he walked over to the range rover, parked in the drive and unlocked and sat in the car, he put on a mix CD of all the songs that reminded him of his senior year of high school, the words of the songs made Seth smile and other times shed a tear. After nearly a hour, Summer and Marissa came out and came to were the car was and both got in Summer at the front Marissa in the back. They drove of without a single word to each other. The drive was long, Marissa hated now driving since that night, she had refused to get into a car, hold a gun or even drive a car. She shut her eyes were the shooting had been there was a single strand of police tape, left it blowed in the wind as they drove passed in, after the second longest journey they arrived at the airport and they got out and helped Marissa to get her stuff out of the truck and they said there final goodbyes and she left into the airport to Greece and to the next stage_

_End of flashback _

_Summer had also a letter from Marissa she read It to, she seemed to be troubled and going through patches of depression and mental breakdown, drinking and not eating. Summer wished she could help her best friend from the hurt, but that would mean a lot of work _

_Sandy and Kirsten read Jimmy's letter, he was concerned about Marissa health, the dieting, drinking, depression and her loneliness. Jimmy could not cope with Marissa state and wanted to her come home, but she refused and said, she need to heal her self , before she goes back to Newport and then maybe she could heal Ryan. _


	5. Authors Note

I'm so sorry, I have been so busy and I have been icon making recently that my Fan fiction writing has taken a back seat. In a few weeks it will be the first anniversary since I started writing so I will write then and update all of my fics and write some brand new ones, till then God Bless Nicola XX


End file.
